


Luke Mullen? More like Luke Meme

by JayBird_13



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO US, help me please, luke why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBird_13/pseuds/JayBird_13
Summary: i hate luke mullen





	Luke Mullen? More like Luke Meme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crossing_the_bifrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossing_the_bifrost/gifts).



_Thelonious Jagger Kippen-Goodman_

Thelonious smiled at the doodles on his notebook.


End file.
